Akito's a thousand deaths
by Anime16xoxo
Summary: A whole heap of funny one shots about Akito the meanie dying, based off of the anime, not the manga's, so sorry if he turns nice or you like him.
1. Chapter 1

**These are just a whole heap of funny one shots about Akito dying, :P can be a bit mean, but I just was really angry at Akito for being such a meanie, so, I made these, review if you have an idea for a death :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Death number 1: cliff jumper

Akito walked along the edge of the beautiful cliff, looking warily down at the waves crashing below, he felt suddenly overwhelmed by his guilt of all the horrible deeds he had done, he stepped to the edge and jumped, but not before hearing a female voice behind him, it belonged to Taylah Haworth, "haha sucka" were the final, mesmerising words he heard as he fell to his painful death.


	3. Chapter 3

Death number 2: pushed in front of a car

Akito walked along the street, doing evil things like pushing over old lady's and stealing children's lollipops, when all of a sudden, Taylah Haworth, his worst enemy, pushed him onto the road in the path of an oncoming truck, he was hit, his head rolling along the street before, finally, smashing like a pumpkin. The kids cheered as Taylah threw lollipops all over the sidewalk for them, she is such a good person if I, Anime16xoxo, may say so myself.

Anime16xoxo/ character conversation:

(Akito is sitting alone in a room when all of a sudden a loud, booming voice comes out of nowhere)

Anime16xoxo: "Hello, Akito, Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Akito: *yelling* "you'll regret this, I swear it, you can't just go around writing stories about people dying, I already only have a short time to live, I'll make you wish you had never even heard of me, narrator"

(All of a sudden Taylah Haworth, Akito's sworn enemy, appears out of nowhere)

Taylah: "hello, butt face" *smiles evilly*

Akito: *pleading* "Anime16xoxo, do you really hate me this much"

Anime16xoxo: "no" Akito sighs in relief "I hate you even more, but I can't think of anything worse to do to you, oh, wait" *Kyo Sohma appears*

Kyo: "hello, butt face" *winks at Taylah flirtily, Taylah giggles*

Taylah: "haha, that's what I said"

Kyo: "really, cool, now you, Akito, have some explaining to do" *cracks knuckles aggressively*

Akito: "narrator, save me, please" *on his knees*

Taylah: "no one can save you from the wrath of my fists, Mwahahaha" *punches Akito in the nose*

Kyo: "nice shot" *joins in punching Akito*

Anime16xoxo: "I'm sorry, this looks like loads of fun, but I need to use Akito for another one of his deaths"

Akito: "noooooooooooooooooooo" *disappears in a puff of black smoke*

*kyo proceeds to make out with Taylah*

Anime16xoxo: "ahem, I'll leave you two to it" *silence follows as narrator goes away to write about Akito's next horrible death*


	4. Chapter 4- Queen Ore Sama Stabbing

**Anime16xoxo: Thank you so much 'Queen Ore-Sama' for reviewing and giving me an idea for this chapter, I'm really glad we're friends ****J**

**Akito: "what, you're telling me people are actual interested in reading about me dying over and over" *disbelieving***

**Anime16xoxo: "of course they are, well, at least one is, my stories are awsum, and anyway you're a meanie, now it's time for your next death!"**

**Akito: "nooooo"**

Akito walked along an empty road, his thoughts drifting to whether or not he would look good with a fluoro pink mullet, probably not, he decided after giving it some serious consideration.

All of a sudden Queen Ore-Sama appeared and grinned cheekily at him, "Hello, Butt face" she said and Taylah Haworth appeared to give her a high five before leaving her to her business.

"Who are you?" Akito asked, annoyed that someone was interrupting his hair related thoughts.

"I am Awsum" she said simply.

Akito walked towards her and, just as he was about to yell something crazy and weird in her face a banana peel appeared in the middle of the road and he tripped, falling onto a inconspicuously placed knife, five times, oops!

"You know, I really am loving this banana diet" Taylah appeared again to say and laughed with Queen Ore-Sama about their mad "accidentally stabbing" skills.

**Anime16xoxo: "well, was it ok? I tried making it a bit longer and I'm not sure if it worked as well as the others, but it was fun to write Queen Ore-Sama into it.\, feel free to review and tell me any other ideas or just to comment on what I've done so far"**

**Akito: "I hate you"**

**Anime16xoxo: *ignoring him* "I have also written three other Fruba Fanfics, most of which are not as stupid or silly as this one, I hope you check them out ****J****"**


End file.
